This project encompasses a multi-faceted investigation of the clinical and basic biological aspects of human tumor biology. Clinical investigations and basic studies including immunology, virology and biochemistry are involved in this project in order to approach the above mentioned objective. Currently, evidence for the presence of tumor associated antigens and viral antigens in various types of human cancer is being obtained. Based upon these findings, extensive clinical studies are being performed to establish the immunotherapies for cancer patients.